We are baka, oh yeah !
by We are crazy
Summary: Dur, dur, d'être un personnage torturé par un Auteur sans scrupule! Nos petits ninjas comme vous ne les avez jamais vu, car après tout, faut bien rire un peu !
1. Chapter 1

_Aaaaah nan Crazy, ne publie pas cette horreur ! _

_J'suis désolée, j'ai écrit ça y'a un moment, c'est du grand n'importe quoi, comme ce qui suivra ( ouais, j'avoue, j'en ai plusieurs en stock et je compte en écrire d'autres, ça défoule que voulez-vous). A ceux qui ont un humour normal, et à ceux qui n'en ont pas du tout : ne restez pas, vous allez prendre peur. C'est con, mais alors complètement ! _

_J'en profite pour faire un clin d'oeil à Mun'Jo et à son génialissime recueil de parodies " Bakatsuki" que je vous conseille et qui m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire ce genre de défouloires complètement débiles. Envie de rire ? Allez la lire! ( je sais même pas si on a le droit de faire de la pub sur ce site )_

_Bref, tais-toi auteur, quand à vous, qui ne vous êtes pas encore enfuis en courant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ( si c'est possible, mouahahah ;D)_

_**Disclaimer **: Les persos de cette fic ne sont pas à moi sauf " Auteur" pasque en fait, c'est un peu moi, alors si je m'appartiens pas on est pas sortis de l'auberge. _

_**Remarque :** C'est écrit en " dialogues théâtraux" et c'est ce qui convient le mieux à cette " fic", alors merci de ne pas relever étant donné que je n'utilise jamais ce type de dialogues habituellement ^^ _

* * *

**Persos torturés VS Sale psychopathe**

Auteur : Pauvres lecteurs qui vous êtes échoués ici, je suis obligée de vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans ce que je vais tenter de faire être une scéance de discussion et d'échange pacifiste entre les personnages et l'auteur qui les utilise... c'est à dire, moi.

Temari : Échange pacifiste, tu rêves éveillée ma poule.

Auteur: Inutile de dire que ces petits chéris sont un peu énervés de ce que j'ai fait d'eux dans les nombreuses fictions que j'ai écrites, dans le passé, ou même actuellement.

Kiba : Un peu énervée, JUSTE un peu. C'est pas comme si tu faisais crever tout le monde.

Auteur : Mais c'est du passé voyons, ça date de ma période skyrock ça ! Maintenant je suis pour la préservation de l'espèce humaine :D

Kankuro : C'est sûr que tu l'as carrément décimée par le passé.

Auteur : *rire sadique*

Kiba : Et tu crois que c'est mieux maintenant, peut-être ? Tu nous fais tous passer pour des tarés dans ta school-fic ! Regarde ce que t'as fait à ce pauvre Lee !

Lee : La fleur de la jeunesse a été terrassée par l'humiliation, elle se fane...Oh, non, JE ME MEUUUUURS !

Choji : J'ai faim.

Naruto : Moi aussi.

Auteur : Hem...Nous allons donc tenter de régler ces quelques légers différends par la voie de la ...

Gaara : Par la voie de la violence, du crime, de la tortuuuuuuure *_*

Kankuro : Ta gueule, retourne faire tes châteaux de sable.

Gaara : * s'en va avec sa pelle et son seau dans la main * : Rooooh...

Shikamaru : On s'fait chier ici.

Ino : Abusé. Où est Sasuke d'abord ?

Auteur: Pas invité.

Ino/ Sakura : ET POURQUOI ?

Auteur: J'aime pas sa gueule :D

Tenten : EH OH, Lee vient de sauter par la fenêtre !

Auteur : Qu'il repose en paix, de toutes façons c'est pas la première fois qu'il meurt à cause de moi * rire sadique *

Neji: J'aime pas ce rire.

Tenten : Leeeeeee :'(

Gaara : EH !

Tous : Quoi?

Gaara : Regardez mon château de sable, il est beau hein ?

Tous: ...

Auteur : BREF. Alors, commençons par toi Shino, tu es silencieux depuis le début, qu'as-tu comme requête à faire ? Tu es plutôt bien traité dans mes fics nan ?

Kiba : C'est sûr que si on le voit jamais, il peut pas être mal traité...

Shino: Je n'ai qu'une seule plainte, Auteur.

Auteur: Sérieux ?

Shino : Une chose toute simple, qui pourtant, bouleverse ma vie depuis tant d'années...

Auteur: Vas-y, crache le morceau.

Choji: NAN, J'AI RIEN DANS LA BOUCHE !

Tous: Hein ?

Choji: C'EST PAS MA FAUTE, IL SENTAIT TROP BON, ET J'AVAIS FAIM !

Kiba: Eh, où est Akamaru ?... CHOJIIIIIII ?

Auteur: Ils vont finir par me tuer. Shino, pendant que Kiba enfonce ses mains dans l'estomac de Choji afin de sauver la vie de son chien, dis-moi ce qui te pèse, ce qui te précocupe l'esprit.

Ino : C'est qu'elle cause comme une psy en plus.

Auteur: Installe-toi sur le canapé Shino, allonge-toi, vas-y, détends-toi, laisse ton âme se libérer du poids qui la...

Sakura : T'en fais trop là.

Shino: Moumouche...

Tous: Hein ?

Auteur: Oh non pas ça.

Shino : POURQUOI TU TUES TOUJOURS MOUMOUCHE ?

Auteur : Bon, et toi Hinata ? Tu n'as pas dit un seul mot ? Hinata, Wouhouh ?

Naruto : Elle s'est évanouie, m'dame.

Sakura: Oooooh trop nul, on dirait une fic super cliché !

Auteur : Naruto ,qu'est-ce que tu lui as ENCORE fait ?

Naruto : Bah rien !

Temari : Auteur, elle est pas évanouie... C'est Gaara, Kankuro lui a cassé son château de sable, alors il a piqué une crise et elle était à coté.

Auteur : " remarque le sang qui coule de la bouche d'Hinata" Oh...

Tous : ...

Auteur : Bon, bah, un perso de moins :D

Tous ( sauf Gaara qui refait un château de sable plus loin ) : C'EST TOUT CE QUE CA TE FAIT ?

Sakura : Sadique !

Ino : Sadique !

Sakura : Pourquoi tu répètes s'que j'dis ?

Ino : Pourquoi tu répètes s'que j'dis ?

Sakura : TA GUEULE !

Ino : TA GUEULE !

Temari : VOS gueules !

Ino : Hihihihi :D

Auteur : Et toi alors Ino, de quoi souhaites-tu te plaindre ?

Ino: Alors là, la liste est longue, tout d'abord...

Shikamaru : Bonne nuit.

Naruto : Pareil.

Ino : ... franchement, c'est quoi cette histoire de pouffiasse blonde qui...

Kiba ( brandit Akamaru, tel un trophée ) : IL EST VIVAAAANT !

Kankuro : En effet... par contre, pour Choji...

Auteur : Bon bah... on fera des économies de bouffe.

Ino: ... et puis, pourquoi tu me ridiculises autant, hein ? Dans le manga, j'ai pourtant la classe et...

Sasuke : Je suis lààààààà !

Auteur : Bah, je croyais t'avoir envoyé sur une fic de SAW ?

Sasuke : Bah oui, mais c'était bizarre l'ambiance là-bas, y'avait pleins de gens qui mourraient dans d'atroces souffrance avec du sang partout. Va savoir pourquoi j'ai pas voulu rester.

Naruto ( se réveille ) : SASUKEEEEE! CALIIIIN !

Sakura : SASUUUUKEEEEEEE ! TUEEEER !

Ino : ... et puis, pourquoi je peux pas être avec Sasuke dans tes fics hein ? Moi, je saurais m'en occuper comme il se doit, hein Sasu-chou ?

Sasuke : Euh, désolé, je dois partir, y'a un taré qui m'attend pour me découper les entrailles et faire de la gelée avec mon cerveau. Je vous enverrais un petit bout de mon orteil pour me faire pardonner.

Sakura : Un orteil de Sasuke *o*

Ino : Nan, vraiment, je ne comprend pas pourquoi cette situation est la mienne, tu comprends Auteur, je suis un personnage, mais j'ai un cœur, une âme, et tu la détruis, tu me fais de la peine, tu...

Auteur : Kankuro ?

Kankuro : Hm ?

Auteur : Casse le château de sable de Gaara.

Kankuro : Youpi :D * écrase le château de sable"

Auteur : Gaara, si t'as envie de te défouler, Ino est disponible comme punching-ball-ball.

Ino: ... et puis j'ai oublié de le dire, tu me fais jamais manger de céleris dans tes fics ! J'ADORE LES CELE... Hum, Gaara ?

Gaara : * rire sadique*

Kankuro : Fermez les yeux, ça va pas être joli.

Ino : . * dead*

Sakura : Paix à son âme.

Temari : C'est une boucherie cette réunion !

Choji ( rescusite ) : Boucherie, qui a dit boucherie ?

Kiba : Je viens pas de le tuer lui ?

Auteur: Apparemment nan. Mais fais toi plaisir.

Kiba: D'accord :D Akamaru, amuse-toi.

Akamaru: GRRRRRRR!

Shikamaru: Et si j'allais sauver mon meilleur ami?... Non, prefère dormir.

Auteur : Bien... pour finir, je vais donner la parole à...

Sakura : A ?

Naruto : A ?

Tenten : A ?

Auteur : A LA QUEULEULEUUUUUU ! Wouhouh !

Kiba : Queue ? Chien ? Akamaruuuuu 3

Choji * recussite pour la 10000ème fois* : Akamaru ? Chien ? Animal ? MANGEEEEEEER 3

Naruto : Manger ? ... euh... Manger !

Tenten : Choji, t'es increvable O_O

Neji: C'est JESUS ce mec.

Choji : Je suis votre messie.

Auteur : Messi il a gagné le ballon d'or pour la deuxième fois, yeah !

Tous: ON S'EN FOUT!

Auteur : Y VIVA EL BARCA ! Y VIVA ESPAÑA ! EN PLUS CET ETE JE PARS A BARCELONE DEUX FOIS ! Bah... alors, vous êtes où ?

Gaara * recommence son château de sable * : Ta fierté d'espagnole les a soulé.

Auteur : Oh... bon, constat de la réunion... Trois morts, un Survivor, un taré accro aux château de sable, un insectophile et un débile qui s'en est allé se faire découper les boyaux chez SAW... CA VAAAAAA :D

Gaara * finit son château de sable* : Et c'est moi le psychopathe.

* * *

_" Psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopaate, psychopathe, psychopathe, psychopaaaaathe!" Avouez, on a tous entendus au moins une fois cette chanson :D_

_Allez, si vous avez peur de moi, laissez un review, sinan vous finirez comme la moitié de mes persos :D ( ouais c'est les miens jusqu'à ce que ce chapitre se termine, après je les rend à l'autre Japonais.) _

_Ciao, ciao ! :)_


	2. Bon chien, bon chien

_Youhouuuh, me voici de retour, pour vous sortir un autre épisode complètement débile ! Je vous préviens, celui-là a été écrit y'a longtemps, c'est pas du n'importe quoi, nan, c'est encore pire. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, quand vous lisez ça, laissez de coté le reste, ne prenez absolument RIEN au sérieux, ça vaudrait mieux :D_

_Merci au revieweurs, ça fait toujours super plaisir :D Mais je repète, tout est à prendre au 1000ème degrés, sinan ce n'est même pas la peine de lire ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous, et après ça sortez profiter de ce beau soleil, pasqu'en tout cas dans mon petit pays, il fait un temps sublime ! _

_Disclaimer : Les persos de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est super chiant d'écrire ça tout le temps. )_

* * *

Shikamaru : Je commence à me demander si c'était réellement une bonne idée...

Kiba : Bah quoi, t'as pas envie de savoir à quoi ressemble la niche de celle qui nous martyrise?

Sasuke : La chambre Kiba, on appelle ça une chambre.

Shikamaru : N'empêche... elle est quand même bordélique Auteur.

Neji : Je viens d'écraser un truc... Un canard en plastique ? WTF ?

Kiba : Le touche pas ! On sait jamais ce qu'une femelle peut faire avec ce genre de choses.

Tous : O_o

Naruto : Oh, on dirait qu'elle range ses habits là-dedans.

Kiba : Laisse-moi regarder ! Oooooooooh ! *o*

Neji : J'aurais jamais cru que t'étais fan de mode.

Kiba : Fan de mode ? Naaaan. * fouille dans l'armoire et brandit un soutien-gorge noir* Fan de sous-vêtements, OWIIIIII !

Tous : Pervers.

Sasuke : C'est fou la quantité d'habits qu'il y a là-dedans O_O Et ils sont tous différents !

Neji : C'est sûr que nous, on est toujours fringuées pareils...

Naruto : * éclate en sanglots *J'AI VINGT-CINQ COMBINAISONS ORANGES DANS MON ARMOIRE, BWAAAAAH !

Kiba : * lui tapote l'épaule* Ça va aller, ca va aller.

Neji : Hum je CROIS qu'elle supporte l'Espagne...

Sasuke : Quel fin observateur, c'est sûr que vu le drapeau, le maillot et les quarante tee-shirts représentant un poulpe en train de bouffer l'équipe d'Hollande durant la finale de la coupe du monde 2010, c'est difficile de s'en rendre compte.

Naruto : EEEEEEH regardez ! Des photos d'Auteur avec ses amies !

Kiba : Canon la fille !

Tous : * regard horrifié vers Kiba *

Kiba : Bah quoi ?

Tous : Ces paroles ne peuvent pas venir de toi.

Sasuke: Elle...

Neji : Elle est là.

Kiba : Bah quoi, j'ai pas le droit de dire qu'Auteur est super canon ? Sérieux, je me la taperai bien, j'ai toujours été fou d'elle et...

Shikamaru : C'est normal, ces photos d'elle en train d'embrasser un mec ?

Naruto : Elle a un copain ?

Kiba : Ah ouais merde, j'ai un... euh ELLE a un copain.

Tous : GRILLEEEEEEEEEEE !

Auteur : * apparait soudainement * C'EST VOUS QUI ÊTES GRILLES ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

Kiba : Que... AAAAAH qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait dire avant ?

Shikamaru : Tu as un pouvoir terrible sur nous Auteur, je m'incline.*

Naruto : Par contre, t'as une mémoire de merde, oublier que t'es en couple...

Auteur : Oh ça va hein ! Vous êtes ici pourquoi, pour m'espionner ?

Kiba : QU'EST CE QUE J'AI DIT ?

Neji : Et puis, quel ego, pour faire dire ça à Kiba.

Kiba : Faire dire quoi ? Faire dire QUOI ?

Auteur : Hihihihihi ;D

Sasuke : T'as un sale rire.

Auteur : J't'emmerde, j'croyais que t'étais mort, comment ça se fait que tu sois en un un morceau après ton passage chez SAW ?

Sasuke : Moi aussi, je suis un Jésus, j'ai survécu.

Naruto : Ino et Lee aussi ! On trop des fous, on meurt jamais *o*

Kiba : Par contre, toi...

Auteur : Oui sauf que moi, je suis inatteignable. Vous ne me pouvez rien, car si je le souhaite, je peux faire ce que je veux de vous.

Tous : * échangent un regard sadique*

Auteur: Quoi?

Neji: C'est pour ça que nous sommes ici.

Sasuke : Le seul moyen de nous débarrasser de toi...

Naruto : Et d'être enfin libres !

Kiba : C'est de trouver ton point faible.

Auteur: * jette un œil vers son ordi, un air innocent sur le visage * Mais je vois aaaabsolument pas ce qu'il peut être...

Tous : Nous non plus :(

Auteur : Bande de cons -.-

Shikamaru : * se penche sur le carnet de notes ouvert * Eh ben les notes à l'école c'est pas fameux ! 4.5, 5, 6... c'est pas avec ça que tu vas devenir un grand ninja.

Auteur : Ça existe pas les ninjas dans mon monde.

Tous sauf Shikamaru : KWAAAAAA ?

Shikamaru : Ah je me disais que c'était bizarre que dans toutes les school-fics où on apparaissait, on soit pas ninjas...

Auteur: Et ça a 200 de QI. Et puis espèce de bouffon, t'es en Suisse ici, les notes c'est pas sur 20, mais sur 6.

Naruto : Ah bah t'es carrément balaise !

Shikamaru * lit* : Math : 3, 3.5... Allemand : 2, 3.5... Espagnol : 3.5 à la semestrielle. Ah ouais, trop balaise.

Sasuke : T'es espagnole et t'as une mauvaise note ?

Kiba : LA HOOOOOONTE. * se met à genoux subitement * Pardonne-moi Auteur, je m'incline devant ton intelligence, ta beauté, tu m'es supérieur, tu me domines, je vais t'embrasser, je t'aime!

Neji : Auteur, t'as un copain.

Auteur: Rooooh, si on peut même plus rigoler.

Kiba : * revient à lui* QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE M'A ENCORE FAIT DIRE ? * écarquille les yeux* Je suis l'esclave d'Auteur. Je me penche à tes pieds afin de lécher tes orteils.

Sasuke. Auteur...

Auteur : D'accord d'accord j'arrête ! ... Hihihihi

Sasuke : * devient tout blanc * Je suis une pauvre merde qui ne mérite pas de vivre, en plus j'ai une coiffure pourrie!

Tous : AUTEUR !

Auteur : * grand sourire innocent *

Shikamaru : CERVEAU EN ÉBULLITION !

Kiba : AUTEUR PUTAIN !

Auteur : Mais j'ai rien fait cette fois ! Pas ma faute si Shikamaru se prend pour Jimmy Neutron !

Tous : C'est qui lui ?

Shikamaru : Si je me souviens bien, dans une fic ou tu nous as mis, il y a un ordinateur.

Naruto : C'est quoi ça ? De la bouffe ?

Sasuke : Une arme surpuissante ?

Kiba : Un objet cochon ? *o*

Neji : Kiba, tu es désespérant.

Shikamaru : * désigne l'ordi sur le bureau * C'est ce qui permet à Auteur d'écrire et de poster sa fiction.

Tous : Aaaaaaaaah...

Naruto : En fait j'ai pas compris.

Kiba : Moi nan plus.

Auteur : * se jette devant l'ordi * NAN ! Ça sert à rien, puisque même si je n'écris pas, il me suffit d'imaginer pour vous faire faire ce que je veux, par exemple...

Tous : PAS BESOIN D'UN EXEMPLE !

Auteur : Beuuuh :'(

Sasuke : Kiba, j'ai une question...

Kiba : NAN, Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit que tu m'intéressais pas, je ne suis pas homo !

Tous : O_O

Auteur : Sasuke il est pd, Sasuke il est pd, Sasuke il est pd :D

Sasuke : Même pas vrai !

Shikamaru : T'as un problème contre les homos Auteur ?

Auteur : Absolument pas, au contraire, mais c'est tellement drôle d'embêter Sasukette :D

Sasuke : Sasukette ?

Neji : Tu avais une question Sasukette - euh, pardon Sasuke-, nan ?

Naruto : * jette un regard aux cheveux longs de Neji* Toi aussi tu serais pas de l'autre bord par hasard ?

Auteur : * tape dans la main de Naruto * GOOOOD !

Sasuke * les ignore * : T'avais pas pris Akamaru avec toi ?

Auteur : Vous avez pris Akamaru ?

Kiba : Ouais, il doit être en train de dévaliser ton frigo, je lui ai appris une technique trop ouf : Trouver-de-la-bouffe-no jutsu !

Shikamaru : Désespérant.

Auteur : AAAAH NAN MON FRIGO ! * court à la cuisine *

Tous : * la suivent, avant de se figer devant le spectacle terrible qui s'offre à eux *

Auteur: Mon chien... c'est un mâle.

Naruto * lance un regard amusé à Sasuke et Neji * : Bon bah vous êtes pas les seuls !

Shikamaru : Fascinant.

Kiba : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MON CHIEN SE FAIT SAUTER PAR LE CHIEN D'AUTEUUUR!

Sasuke : Ce qui est étrange, étant donné qu'ils sont tous deux des mâles, je me demande d'ailleurs comment...

Kiba : J'VEUX PAS SAVOIR ! Allez les gars on s'casse, je resterai pas ici une seconde de plus !

Neji : J'te suis !

Shikamaru : C'est pas trop tôt.

Sasuke : Gné.

Naruto : Eh eh ciao Auteur ! A la prochaine * voix pleine de sous-entendu censés faire flipper Auteur.

Auteur : Ouais, ouais c'est ça ! * caresse son chien* Bon chien, bon chien ! :D

* * *

_C'est dingue comme en me relisant je trouve ça con O_O J'ai hésité à le poster et pis finalement x) Et pis j'ai envie de mettre les prochains, ou par ça faut que j'mette celui là. Enfin je crois. Oh pis tant pis, au pire lisez le pas quoi. Ah mais si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez déjà lu... Bah tant pis les cocooooos._

_Je vous demande pas de review cette fois, ça n'en mérite pas x)_

_[ HS mais je le dis quand même : Je participe à un concours de photo qui a lieu dans mon pays en tant que photographe, pour que mes photos soient pré-sélectionnées et aient une chance de figurer dans un livre et surtout dans une expo, il faut que j'obtienne le max de votes... Alors si ça vous intéresse de voter pour moi, hésitez pas à me le dire, je vous enverrai le lien :D Pasque oui, en plus d'aimer écrire et dessiner, je suis aussi passionnée de photo... Ouais c'est dur de concilier les trois avec l'école en plus x)_ ]


	3. Chapter 3

_Toujours aussi con, toujours aussi tordu, toujours aussi... euh, mortel ? ( Niveau tueuse de persos, je crois que je bats des records.) We are baka est de retour ! Après, de là à dire que c'est drôle, on va dire que j'ai une perception très personnelle de l'humour. _

_Les persos de Naruto ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ni le pauvre Ron Weasley qui s'est perdu dans ma fic( me demandez pas ce qu'il vient foutre là ). Par contre je m'appartiens toujours :D_

_Plus encore que les autres fois, c'est rempli d'ironie, de caricatures, de parodies et de critiques à peine dissimulée :D J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment sans prise de tête, après tout c'est le but de cette fic x)_

* * *

**Konoha Inside**:

Ino : * sourire faux de présentatrice télé * : Bonjour à tous, et bienvenue dans Konoha inside, notre supère émission avec des sujets supers intelligents et supers profonds, qui parlent de la vie super fascinante de gens supers !

Shikamaru : Super quoi.

Ino : Shikamaru, je vous laisse présenter les sujets d'aujourd'hui, pour votre plus grand plaisir !

Shikamaru : Youpi. Alors tout d'abord, nous irons visiter l' école de Konoha, où les futurs ninjas qui nous protégeront sont en train d'être formés !

Ino : Cela vous rappelle des souvenirs, n'est-ce pas !

Shikamaru : Il est malheureusement difficile de se souvenir de quelque chose qui s'est passé lorsqu'on dormait... Bref, Iruka, le professeur de ces élèves nous parlera de la légendaire volée qu'il a eu à une époque, celle qui comprenait par exemple Naruto et Sasuke...

Ino : KYAAAAAAAAA ! * se reprend * Oups, pardon, l'habitude.

Shikamaru * l'ignore * : Après cela, nous verrons une enquête qui risque d'intéresser nombre d'entre vous, sur les relations hommes-femmes dans notre ville. Est-ce possible de vivre une relation amoureuse dans un village de ninjas?

Ino : Non.

Shikamaru : On t'a pas demandé ton avis la figurante, continue à sourire comme une conne et tais-toi.

Ino * sourire forcé * : Connard. Ce sera ensuite la minute people, on nous vous raconterons tous les petits potins à propos des stars de Konoha !

Shikamaru : Dont ne nous ne faisons pas partie puisque nous sommes là, à parler d'eux.

Ino * fond en larmes* : Et enfin, les conseils du jour: nous rencontrerons les membres de l'Akatsuki qui nous expliqueront comment créer un groupe secret composé de membres tous aussi tarés les uns que les autres. Snif.

Shikamaru * tapote l'épaule de sa collège * : Et durant tous cela, nous présenterons l'émission en balançant des blagues pas drôles.

Ino : * se reprend et sourit* Tout en affichant un sourire stupide et forcé qui ne bernera personne.

Shikamaru : Sur ce, bienvenue dans...

Ino : Konoha Inside, l'émission qui va à l'intérieur de vous !

Shikamaru : Euh…Si on pouvait éviter de dire ça, je préferrerais…

* * *

Voix off : L'école des ninjas de Konoha... là où tous les futurs chunins sont formés par l'excellent prof Iruka, que voici.

Iruka : Eh tiens, salut Neji, content de te revoir depuis le temps !

Voix off / Neji : Je suis pas Neji, je suis la voix off !

Iruka : Hum, je pensais bien que garder ces cheveux longs te ferait changer de personnalité ( si tu vois ce que je veux dire ), mais j'aurais pas cru qu'ils te feraient devenir skyzo.

Neji : Je ne suis ni skyzo, ni homo !

Iruka : C'est celui qui dit qui l'est !

Neji : On voit d'où Naruto tient sa grande maturité.

Iruka : Nia nia nia !

Neji : Pitoyable... Donc, parlez-nous en justement de Naruto, notre grand héros que tous ici admirent et patati et patata, et de cette incroyable volée de shinobis que vous avez été le premier à former, patati patata.

Iruka : C'est un tic ?

Neji: Pardon ?

Iruka: Ton " patati patata" là, tu sais, je commence à me dire qu'il faudrait que tu songes à consulter. Je connais un très bon psy qui...

Neji : MAIS J'EN VEUX PAS DE TON PSY !

Iruka : Oulah oulah, on se calme la " voix off" ! Moi qui croyait que les Hyuugas étaient des êtres incapables de s'emporter...Donc, Naruto et ses camarades...

Neji : Il va me tuer, il va me tuer

Iruka: Bah disons que... j'aurais jamais songé un instant que tout cela leur arriverait.

Neji: Comment ça ?

Iruka: Bah entre la bande de groupies hystériques, les élèves constamment en train de dormir, de manger, ou de faire des conneries, sans compter les tarés qui parlent aux insectes ou aux chiens, je me demandais justement ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire d'eux.

Neji: C'est euh... assez inattendu comme propos.

Iruka: Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Je vais pas dire qu'ils étaient excellent comme élèves alors qu'il est évident que c'est faux. Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils deviennent les ninjas qu'ils sont à présent... Leurs senseis ont certainement dû les droguer, ou un truc du genre. Enfin VOUS droguer, puisqu'il me parait évident que la seule cause de ton comportement étrange est la consommation de substances illicites… Eh oh, c'est quoi ça, pourquoi tu... AAAAAH !

Neji * les mains pleines de sang* : C'est un scoop ! Nous venons d'assister au meurtre en direct du professeur Iruka ! Sur ce, je vous rends l'antenne Shikamaru et Ino, pendant que je cache le corps de ce cBIIIIP !

* * *

Shikamaru : Euh... on risque d'avoir des ennuis à cause de ça non ?

Ino : C'EST MOI QU'IL TRAITAIT DE GROUPIE HYSTÉRIQUE ?

Shikamaru: Mais non, mais non. S'il avait parlé de toi, hystérique aurait été bien trop faible comme mot.

Ino : Si tu veux pas qu'il y ait un deuxième meurtre en direct, ferme- la tout de suite !

Shikamaru : Que de paix d'amour dans cette émission…

Ino : Sur ce, voici le prochain sujet ! Shikamaru, dites-moi, avez-vous déjà été amoureux ?

Shikamaru : Ca fait pas très crédible que tu jongles comme ça entre le tutoiement et le vouvoiement ...

Ino : D'une certaine TEMARI par exemple ? Mouahahah, vengeaaaaaance !

Shikamaru : Je suis actuellement en train de dormir afin de ne pas avoir à parler de sujets compromettants, veuillez rappeler plus tard, ou alors, laissez un message après le Bip sonore. Bip !

Ino : * air sérieux de présentatrice pro* : A Konoha, la vie active des shinobis leur prend tant de temps - Eh," tant de temps", ça fait deux fois le son " tan", quel sens de la poésie *o* Je suis une artiste !- qu'ils n'ont pas le temps - encore le son " tan" ! - de penser à leurs amours.

Shikamaru : T'es loin d'être poète...

Ino : Certains sont même forcés de voir l'élue de leur coeur uniquement lors de ses visites é-tran-ge-ment fréquentes dans notre chère ville. Mouahahah, vengeance bis !

Shikamaru : C'était tellement sous-entendu que personne n'a rien compris.

Ino : En gros Shikamaru est à fond sur Temari.

Shikamaru * fait mine de dormir * : Zzzzz…

Ino : Passons... Comment les ninjas vivent-ils ce manque de temps- Oh ! Et encore le son...

Shikamaru : Les spectateurs s'en foutent que tu aies encore dit " tan", Ino.

Ino : Le meurtre s'impose à moi comme l'unique solution. Après tout, ici tout le monde tue tout le monde, pourquoi pas moi !

Shikamaru : ET DONC, nous allons voir l'enquête réalisée par notre envoyé spécial Rock Lee, qui est... * lit son script* " fier comme un roc"... c'est POURRI comme blague !

Ino : Notre envoyé spécial donc, qui nous révélera enfin s'il est possible ou nous d'avoir une relation amoureuse tout en étant ninja !

Shikamaru : * jette le script au loin * La blague que j'étais censée dire exactement maintenant est vraiment trop nulle, j'abandonne.

* * *

Lee : Konoha, village de ninjas où plus encore que la fleur de la jeunesse [ compteur de " fleur de la jeunesse" prononcés par Lee, activé : 1 ], la fleur de l'amour est présente un peu partout !

Sasuke : L'amour, c'est pour les faibles.

Lee : Oh, toi, retourne faire des trucs pas nets avec Oroshimaru !

Sasuke : Il est mort.

Lee : Pauvre petit, sa fleur de la jeunesse [ 2 ] s'est fanée ! Bah, tu peux toujours devenir nécrophile, s'il te manque!

Sasuke : * se contente de grogner, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire.*

Lee : Voyons à présent le témoignage bouleversant de l'élève de Tsunade, j'ai nommé, la délicate fleur [ attention ... ] de mon coeur [ et merde, il a fait une feinte ] : Sakura !

Sakura : Je hais l'amour. Je hais les hommes.

Lee : Merci Sakura pour cette intervention profonde et pleine de gaieté.

Sakura : Nan mais entre l'autre EMO DEPRESSIF LA qui préfère gazouiller avec son taré de PEDOPHILE ACCRO AUX SERPENTS, et le BLOND COMPLETEMENT DEBILE possédé par un démon qui lui court après comme un BLAIREAU ! Sérieux, ils mériteraient des baffes,je les hais, je hais les hommes, je vais devenir lesbienne et tous les massacrer !

Sasuke: Bon ben, je crois que je vais retourner faire des trucs pas nets avec Oroshimaru.

Lee : Rectification : avec son cadavre.

Sakura : * court après Sasuke * TUEEEEEEEER !

Lee : C'était le cri de détresse d'une femme au coeur brisé. Pauvre petite, j'espère que la fleur de la jeunesse [ 3 ] la sauvera ! Oh tiens, Temari !

Temari : Oh tiens, un taré en combi moulante verte.

Lee : Dis-moi, ne chercherais-tu pas par hasard Shikamaru ? Pourquoi tu viens si souvent ici ? T'es amoureuse de lui ? Que penses-tu des relations entre ninjas ? Est-ce possible ? Comment ça se passe pour toi et Shikamaru ? Vous allez vous marier ? Faire des enfants ?

Seront-ils eux aussi ninjas ? Leur enseignerez-vous comment cultiver leur fleur de la jeunesse [ 4 ] ? Je pourrais être leur sensei ? Tes seins tu les as refait ? Pourquoi tu me tapes ? Pourquoi dans ton regard c'est écrit " Si tu fermes pas immédiatement ta gueule tu vois voir

le troisième soleil de mon éventail" ? Pourquoi les soleils sur ton éventail ils ressemblent pas à des soleils et ils sont violets ?

Temari. * semble soudainement plongée dans une intense réflexion * C'est pas bête ça...

Lee: Sincèrement, je te conseillerai de les colorier en jaunes, et d'ajouter des rayons, ça ferait plus crédible. Ou alors, tu devrais changer de symbole : la fleur de la jeunesse [ 5 ], ça le ferait, nan ?

Temari : Nan.

Lee : Bon bah tant pis. Sinan tu veux pas répondre à mes questions ?

Temari : Nan plus.

Lee : Je m'en fiche, la réponse à toutes mes questions est écrite dans tes yeux ! Attends, bouge pas, que je lise. " Oui, je cherche Shikamaru pour..." AAAAH TEMARI, je ne te pensais pas ainsi !

Temari : Arrête de lire dans mes yeux !

Lee : Mais c'est censuré tout ça ! NON, TU T'ES FAITE REFAIRE LES S...

Temari : * ferme les yeux" Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi !

Lee: Eh bien, nous apprenons des choses fort intéressantes dans cette enquête ! Tiens qui vois-je, Choji ! Dis-moi, selon toi, est-il possible de vivre une véritable relation tout en étant ninja ?

Choji : Bah ouais, j'y arrive super bien !

Lee : Vraiment ? O_O

Choji: Bah ouais. Bon, depuis que " chocolat" est arrivé dans ma vie, j'ai du mal à rester fidèle à " chips", mais je fais des efforts, je préserverais notre couple !

Kiba : Bah moi je pense que l'amour, ça sert à rien.

Lee : Et pourquoi donc ? Attends, laisse moi deviner : La fleur de la jeunesse [ 6 ] est bien plus importante !

Kiba: Non.

Lee : Ton chien est plus important ?

Kiba : Je n'ai pas de relation avec mon chien !

Choji : Il a jamais dit ça...

Lee : Etre ninja est plus important ?

Kiba : Ah ah mais oui ! Nan, il y a un truc encore mieux que l'amour : LE...

Lee : Roulement de tambour !

Kiba : LE SEEEEXE !

Lee : Alors si nous récapitulons, nous nous retrouvons avec : Un nécrophile, une criminelle au coeur brisé, une perverse refaite, un Nourriturophile et un présumé Zoophile accro au sexe... C'est beau l'amour.

Jiraiya : J'ai une explication à tout ça.

Lee : Oh, le grand, que dis-je, l'énooooooooorme Jiraiya !

Jiraiya: Écoute coco, j'ai peut-être pris un ou deux kilos ces dernières années, mais c'est du muscle, tu entends, du MUSCLE !

Kiba : Il est pas mort lui à la base ?

Jiraiya : J'ai ressuscité, de toutes manières tout le monde revit ici.

Choji : Oh, un autre Jésus ! Bienvenue au club.

Lee: Jiraiya, vous êtes THE connaisseur de l'amour, vous l'écrivain de la série à succès, le paradis du batifolage, connue pour son énorme romantisme!

Jiraiya : As-tu un jour lu un seul bouquin de cette série ?

Lee: Non.

Jiraiya: J'me disais.

Kiba : Moi oui, moi oui, moi oui !

Jiraiya: J'me disais aussi.

Choji : Ca se mange ?

Lee : Donnez-nous donc votre explication Jiraiya !

Jiraiya: Et bien, c'est tout simple : les shinobis sont constamment en missions, en train de se battre, voir de tuer. Ils n'ont donc que deux solutions finales : soit ils deviennent des psychopathes dangereux aux penchants sexuels étranges…

Lee: Comme Sasuke.

Jiraiya : Soit il deviennent d'énormes pervers.

Lee: Comme Kiba !

Jiraiya: Comme il vaut mieux être pervers que psychopathe, et que le meilleur moyen d'être accro au sexe est d'en lire... Je vous conseille donc pour votre bien à tous, bien évidemment, de lire immédiatement ma série, et je dis ça pour vous hein !

Kiba : Ce roman a sauvé ma vie.

Choji: * mâchonne la couverture du tome 1* Et il a très bon gout !

Lee: C'est moi où mon enquête vient de se transformer en campagne de pub pour une série de livres pornos ? Bon et bien, Shikamaru, Ino, à vous les studios ! Ah et, que la fleur de la jeu...

* * *

Ino : Ah, c'est bête, on a coupé juste avant le 7 ème " fleur de la jeunesse" de Lee !

Shikamaru : Nous en sommes donc à 6.5... Très éloigné de son précèdent record, qui était de 23 !

Ino : Faut dire qu'avec cette bande de tarés... Moi qui m'attendait à un reportage romantique et... enfin bref, sympathique ce qu'on a appris sur Temari !

Shikamaru : * ferme les yeux *Je suis actuellement en train de dormir afin de ne pas avoir à parler de sujets compromettants, veuillez rappeler plus tard, ou alors, laissez un message après le Bip sonore. Bip !

Ino: Salut Shikamaru, c'est Ino, la seule, l'unique ! Je voulais juste te dire que Temari voulait te...

Shikamaru : * ouvre les yeux * ET MAINTENANT, une petite page de pub !

* * *

Kurenai : Faire manger des légumes à mes petits shinobis ? C'était mission impossible avant !

Kiba : Berk !

Shino : Même mes insectes se refusent à avaler ceci.

Hinata : ...

Kurenai : Mais maintenant, grâce aux haricots NINJA VERT, ils sont ravis !

Kiba : C'est toujours aussi dégueulasse.

Shino: Mes insectes viennent de mourir.

Hinata: * morte intoxiquée*

Kurenai: Ninja Vert, pour les grands ninjas !

* * *

Iruka : Dis-moi Choji, tu me donnerais ton biscuit ?

Choji : NAN ! SBAF !

Iruka : * s'envole vers d'autres cieux, comme la team rocket *

Choji: Petit ninja, ce n'est que pour les enfants !

* * *

Tsunade: Avez-vous quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ?

Oroshimaru: * tousse *

Tsunade: Qu'on lui donne un vers d'eau !

Oroshimaru: Un verre d'eau ? Non, un Konoha bull !

Tsunade: Qu'on lui donne un Konoha bull !

Oroshimaru* boit puis s'envole dans les airs* : Konoha bull, donne des aiiiiiles !

* * *

Vache violete : Si l'emballage du chocolat MILKAKASHI est violet, c'est parce que la vache qui en fait le lait... est violette aussi !

Castor violet : Milakashi, le chocolat violet ! Oh yeah !

* * *

Ino : Nous re-voilà chers téléspectateurs, toujours aussi souriants, toujours aussi drôles, toujours aussi...

Shikamaru : Chiants.

Ino: Aussi. Donc, envoyons donc le prochain reportage, réalisé par l'excellente Tenten ! C'eeeeeeeest...

Shikamaru: La minute people. Youpi.

* * *

Tenten : Alors alors, le décompte est lancée, nous avons SOIXANTE SECONDES pour vous racontez touuuuus les petits potins de nos ninjas préférés ! Plus que 57 secondes, 56 secondes, 55 secondes, 54 secondes...

Sasuke : Je suis homo. Et je vous emmerde.

Tenten: Eh oui chers téléspectateurs, c'est bien le grand, le légendaire, et le déserteur SASUKE qui fait son coming-out ! In-cro-yable !

Tsunade: Le monde des ninjas n'est plus pareil. Désormais, pour durer, il faut avoir un corps de rêve. Konohalywood, c'est le dictat du corps maigre et des seins énormes... C'est pourquoi ma solution miracle fait FU-REUR ! Vous voulez des noms ?

Tenten: Ouuuuh ça sent le scoop !

Tsunade: Sakura, bien sûr ! Shizune, Hinata, Ino, elles sont toutes passées par moi ! On vient même de Suna pour mes services ! Mais j'ai signé une clause de confidentialité qui m'interdit de révéler le nom de Temari.

Tenten: RE-VE-LA-TIOOOONS !

Tobi : Tobi is a good boy !

Tenten: RE-VE-LA... ah bah nan.

Kakashi: Gai ne porte pas de slip, pour pas qu'on voit la marque à travers son justaucorps moulant.

Tenten: E-COEUR-RANT !

Naruto : Kiba il fait des trucs pas nets avec son chien.

Tenten: CHOCKIIIING ! Le monde des ninjas est décidemment rempli de surprises ! Sur ce, Shikamaru, et Ino, je vous rends l'antenne !

Tsunade : Dis-moi, planche à pain, t'aurais pas envie de... ?

* * *

Ino: LA SALOPE !

Shikamaru : Veuillez pardonner ma collège pour ces propos impardonnables, et caméraman, fais un gros plan sur ses seins REFAITS, s'il te plait.

Ino: Je vais vraiment te tuer tu sais ?

Shikamaru : "Oh oui, tues-moi. " Ce serait ce que dirait Hidan, membre de l'Akatsuki légèrement masochiste. Ce n'est pas de lui, mais de son association dont nous allons parler. Ils vont nous donner des conseils, afin de pouvoir nous aussi monter un groupe de criminels dans la plus grande discrétion, et surtout, dans la meilleure ambiance qui soit.

Ino: Après ça, notre émission va être interdite.

Shikamaru : Ca fera de l'audience. Kakashi, à vous !

* * *

Auteur : C'EST MOIIIIII ! Kakashi est en retard, autant que je prenne sa place héhéhéhé ! ( Oui, oui, je m'incruste dans ma propre fic ). Voici donc Tobi, qui a gentiment accepté de nous introduire dans le repaire super secreeeet de l'Akatsuki !

Tobi : Tobi est un gentil garçon, parce que Tobi vous a laissé venir ici. Tobi veut un biscuit !

Auteur: Euh...plus tard, plus tard. Sinon Tobi, pouvez-vous nous présenter un peu les membres de l'Akatsuki ?

Tobi : Bien sûr, mais Tobi aura deux biscuits alors ?

Deidara : C'est qui elle ? Mm.

Auteur: Voici Deidara ! L'une des deux seules femmes de l'Akatsuki !

Deidara: Cette blague a été faite, refaite, et rerefaite, t'es pas drôle.

Auteur: Ah mais c'était pas une blague :D

Deidara: T'as intérêt à me dire que c'était une blague, sinon tu te reçois mon art éphémère dans la tronche ! MMM !

Auteur : Un art effet mer ? Vous peignez l'océan ? Ça doit être beaaaau :D

Deidara : Okay, celle-la on me l'avait jamais faite, t'as gagné. Mm.

Tobi : Tobi pense que la blague était pas drôle.

Auteur: Mais c'était PAS une blague !

Sasori : L'art est éterneeeeeel !

Auteur : Oh, je suppose que c'est Sasori ! Salut beau roux, alors, t'as un conseil pour former un groupe de criminels dans la plus grande discrétion, et surtout, dans la meilleure ambiance qui soit?

Sasori : L'art est éterneeeeeeel !

Auteur: Mais encore ?

Sasori : L'art est éterneeeeeeel !

Deidara : C'est ta connerie qui est éternelle ! Mm.

Auteur : Eh oh, vous êtes censés être très liés ! Vous ruinez mon reportage !... Oh, une plante avec des yeux qui me regardent comme s'ils crevaient d'envie de me bouffer !

Zetsu : Oh un steak sur pâtes !

Zetsu 2 : Je dirai plutôt une entrecôte sur pâtes.

Zetsu : Un boudin sur pâtes ?

Auteur : OH ! Je vous autorise à me traiter de viande, mais le boudin ne passe PAS!

Zetsu : UN BOUDIN QUI PARLE!

Zetsu 2: Si la nourriture se met à papoter, on va plus s'en sortir.

Auteur: Bon le skyzo, t'aurais pas un conseil à me donner pour monter un groupe de criminels dans la plus grande discrétion, et surtout, dans la meilleure ambiance qui soit?

Zetsu : Bah déjà, faut que les membres aient mauvais gout.

Zetsu 2 : Sinon ils se font manger, oui, oui, oui.

Zetsu : Ca s'est déjà passé, crois-moi, petit boudin !

Auteur: Huuuu... Et toi Deidara, as-tu un conseil à me donner pour monter un groupe de criminels dans la plus grande discrétion, et surtout, dans... blababla ?

Deidara: Le plus important, c'est la classe ! Hum hum !

Auteur : Appronfondissez ! Nous devons creuser...

Tobi : * se met à creuser le sol *

Auteur : ... le sujet !

Sasori: C'était une façon de parler Tobi.

Deidara : Mmmmm... Par exemple, Tobi n'en a pas, c'est d'ailleurs le grand problème de notre organisation.

Tobi : * s'arrête de creuser * Tobi est un problème ?

Deidara : Un problème de taille, Mm.

Tobi : Tobi au moins ne dit pas tout le temps " Mmmm" pour rien !

Deidara : TU SAIS PAS CE QU'ILS REPRESENTENT MES " MMM" ! COMMENT OSES-TU TE PERMETTRE D'EN PARLER ?

Kisame : * débarque en mâchonnant un poisson vivant * Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à Deidara?

Sasori : Tobi a parlé de la chose dont on ne doit pas prononcer le son.

Auteur : Voldemort ?

Ron Weasley : NE PRONONCE PAS SON NOOOOOM !

Zetsu : C'est qui lui ?

Zetsu 2: Tu t'en fous, on le bouffe. * saute sur Ron Weasley *.

Kisame: * s'approche discrètement d'Auteur* Son " Mmm", il ne faut jamais en parler.

Deidara : * pleure de rage * TU NE SAIS PAS * snif* LE TRAUMATISME * snif snif * QUE CA * snif snif et re snif* ...

Sasori : Calme Deidara, calme.

Auteur : Oh c'est meugnon, il le console !

Sasori : J'te vois venir, NAN JE SUIS PAS HOMO !

Auteur: Ai rien dit, ai rien dit. BREF, j'ai besoin de vos conseils, vous êtes d'une inutilité affligeante.

Zetsu : Tu veux vraiment qu'on te bouffe toi ?

Auteur : Essuyez-vous la bouche, vous avez des cheveux roux sur les lèvres.

Kisame: Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Auteur: Comment monter un groupe criminel dans la plus grande discrétion, patati patata.

Tobi : * danse" Patati et patata, la la la la !

Deidara : Mmmmmmm...

Tobi : Oh, Deidara recommence avec ses " mmm", il va donc mieux ?

Auteur : Nan, c'est pasque Sasori est en train de le masser.

Kisame : Et ça se dit pas homo...

Tobi : TOBI AUSSI VEUT UN MASSAGE !

Auteur : Répondez à ma questioooooon par pitié TT_TT

Kisame : L'important, c'est la mer. Y'a que ça de vrai. Les petits poissons, les petites vavagues, les mystères des profondeurs marines... Avaler des poissons clowns, faire s'échouer des navires, bouffer les passagers, massacrer des dauphins...

Auteur : Fascinant. Mais ça ne répond pas du tout à ma question.

Kisame : * se met à pleurer* LA MER ME MAAAAANQUE !

Auteur : Mais vous arrêtez de tous chialer !

Sasori : Moi je pleure pas.

Auteur : Tu masses Deidara, c'est pas mieux.

Tobi : Tobi ne pleure pas !

Auteur : Toi tu comptes pas.

Zetsu : Nous on pleure pas non plus.

Auteur: Oh la plante carnivore, la ferme.

Zetsu 2 : Car-ni-vore. Retiens ce mot, Auteur.

Itachi : C'est quoi ce rafut ? Oh Sasori, tu masses Deidara ? Tu me masseras moi aussi après ? *o*

Auteur : ITACHIIII Wow ! THE legend Of the manga that I see ! I SEE YOU !

Itachi : Cool.

Auteur : Dis, aurais-tu des conseils à me donner afin de monter un groupe de criminels, et la suite je l'ai oublié ?

Itachi: C'est quoi ça, un groupe de criminels et la suite je l'ai oublié ?

Kisame : * se penche vers Auteur et chuchote * Ce que tu sais pas, c'est qu'en réalité il est blond. J'te dis pas la dose de teinture qu'il utilise, il nous ruine.

Kazuzu: J'AI ENTENDU LE MOT " ruine" !

Auteur : Oh, un autre membre !

Kazuzu : Ruine = perte d'argent = Je vais péter la gueule à celui qui est responsable. Et toi la petite qui ressemble à rien, c'est toi qui nous fais perdre de l'argent !

Auteur : Dis, t'as des conseils à me donner ?

Kazuzu : Conseils = Demande de service = Possibilité de se faire rémunérer = ARGEEEEEEENT ! Oui, je te donne tous les conseils du monde !

Auteur : Comment on monte un groupe de criminels ?

Kazuzu: En réunissant des criminels, voilà.

Auteur : C'est déjà un bon début...

Kazuzu : Donc maintenant, parlons des honoraires. Alors, pour l'acceptation du service rendu, ça fera...

Konan : UNE FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLE !

Auteur : Oh, une fille.

Konan : T'es une fille !

Auteur : Ah je savais pas !

Konan : Elle est venue me sauver !

Auteur : Ah, ça nan plus je savais pas.

Konan : Emmène-moi loin d'ici, je t'en supplie, emmène-moi avec toi, ange venu du ciel !

Sasori : Et c'est moi l'homo.

Deidara: Mmmmm continue de masser !

Hidan : Moi je peux le faire aussi, si tu veux, hin hin hin.

Deidara : Nous n'avons pas la même définition du massage...

Hidan : * s'enfonce une lame dans le ventre* OH C'EST TROP BOOOOOON !

Auteur : Alors d'abord, l'hystérique aux cheveux bleus ( d'ailleurs ça te va pas du tout ) tu me lâches, et ensuite le taré avec des couteaux enfoncés dans le ventre, j'ai peur du sang, alors évite de...

Hidan: T'as peur du sang ? Hin hin hin hin.

Kisame : Deux, deux, deux, deux.

Itachi : Trois, trois, trois, trois. C'est pas drôle.

Zetsu : Alors pourquoi tu continues ?

Tobi : Tobi a envie de dire : quatre, quatre, quatre !

Kisame : Et moi je dis cinq * frappe Tobi *, cinq * frappe encore *, cinq * frappe toujours *, cinq * frappe une dernière fois* !

Tobi : Hé hé, Tobi trouve ça marrant.

Itachi: C'est qu'il devient aussi maso que Hidan le petit. Sasoriiii, ça vient quand ce massage ?

Auteur : Et ben toi, t'es aussi homo que Sasori.

Sasori : Ca tombe bien, j'le suis pas.

Auteur : Bla bla bla. Alors dîtes-moi les nouveaux venus, vous avez des conseils à me donner pour monter un groupe de criminels dans la plus grande discrétion et la meilleure entente ?

Hidan : La douleur, c'est ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

Auteur : Et toi Konan, t'as des conseils à me donner pour monter un groupe de criminels dans la plus grande discrétion bla bla bla?

Konan : IL FAUT DES FEMMES !

Auteur : Et les autres ? Pas de conseils à me donner pour monter un groupe de criminels bla bla bla ?

Deidara ; Moi je me fais masser, Mm.

Sasori : Moi je masse. Et j'suis pas homo. Et l'art c'est éternel.

Zetsu : Sauvons les arbres !

Tobi : Tobi est trop cool !

Kisame : Les arbres on s'en fout, sauvons la mer !

Itachi : Je suis un mec trop classe. SASORIIII MON MASSAGE !

Pein : C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Auteur : OOOOH THE CHEF ! Trop la classe ! Dis, t'as des conseils à me donner pour monter un groupe de bla bla bla ?

Pein : Un groupe de bla bla bla ? Je sais pas. Par contre, un groupe de cons, t'en as un juste là.

Auteur : OH YEAH ! Bien balancés. Sur ce, mon enquête est tombée à l'eau. alors, à vous les studios !

* * *

Shikamaru : C'est désespérant.

Ino : Y'a trop de mecs canons dans l'Akatsukiiiiiii !

Shikamaru : Bah vas-y, la fille aux cheveux bleus a besoin de compagnie, ça me fera des vacances.

Ino : Chers téléspectateurs, nous n'avons pas atteint notre quota de personnes massacrées ce soir, c'est pourquoi je suis dans l'obligation de tuer cruellement Shikamaru ci-présent. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne soirée, et vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, pour une nouvelle édition de Konoha Inside !

* * *

_Je vous avais prévenu ;) Merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, c'est super gentil :D _

_Gros bisoux à vous !_


End file.
